No puede ser
by miguel.puentedejesus
Summary: Elsa acaba de pasar por una relación difícil, y comienza de nuevo con todo lo que tiene que ver con salir a relacionarse. ¿Pero qué pasa cuando encuentras el amor en una persona en la que no deberías fijarte?. Elsanna. Au. G!P


Qué tal, aquí estamos de nueva cuenta. Espero les guste esto, que se supone es un One-Shot.

Nada me pertenece, yo solo ocupo los personajes sin fines de lucro.

Capítulo Único. No puede ser...

Elsa.

\- Supongo que eso es todo.

Le agradezco al señor de la mudanza, y le doy el dinero que le prometí.

Cuando entro otra vez a la sala de nuestra nueva casa, todas las cajas con nuestras pertenencias están el pasillo y los muebles apenas pueden verse.

\- Mamá, ¿se supone que debemos acabar hoy?

Volteo a las escaleras y veo a mi hija Rapunzel, tiene es sus manos otra caja. Y yo sé que es difícil todo esto, por ello he sido un poco más permisiva últimamente, pero tiene quince años, y suelen confundir las cosas a esa edad.

\- Lo más que se pueda, pero ya ordené pizza, así que creo que después de comer debes irte a dormir, mañana será un gran día.

Ella me rueda los ojos, y hace una ligera mueca.

\- Si, ya lo sé.

Y vuelve a subir, trató que su actitud no me afecte tanto. Sé que empezar de nuevo en una nueva escuela, en un lugar que no conoces, y sin amigos cerca, es la pesadilla de muchos.

Cuando llega la pizza, yo ya terminé con la mayoría de las cosas de la cocina y de la sala. Solo falta mis cosas y puedo decir que terminamos.

\- Punzy, la pizza ya llegó.

Mi hija baja de nuevo y comemos en silencio, el divorcio le está afectando más de lo pensé, y no quiero que este deprimida. Pero no sé cómo lidiar con ella, si yo misma soy un desastre.

Así que dejó que la cena siga siendo incómoda.

Digo, se supone que en un momento debo empezar a salir con gente, nunca he sido muy buena relacionándome, y todos mis amigos de la escuela están ocupados, y digo las citas, la última primer cita que tuve con alguien fue hace veinte años.

Espero las cosas mejoren pronto, digo, por lo pronto lo único que me queda es mi hija.

\- Cambió de escena. -

Ya a pasado un mes desde que llegamos aquí, no puedo decir que he "avanzado", pues sólo me e concentrado en las tareas del hogar y en leer, pero me alegro mucho que a mi hija parece que le está gustando todo esto.

En su primer día, se hizo amiga de un grupo de niñas, y me ha platicado casi todo lo que le pasa con ellas.

Me alegro que ya está cambiado de actitud, no parece enojada ni molesta.

\- Y entonces Anna le dijo que la dejara en paz. - Me dice. - El chico, te lo juro mamá, casi se hace del baño en sus pantalones.

Y suelta una risa, y yo no puedo pensar en qué clase de niña hace para hacer que un adolescente le tenga tanto miedo. Pero me gusta que mi hija sonría, así que solo río con ella.

\- Se lo tenía merecido. - digo aportando.

\- Pues claro, digo, tocarle el trasero a una chica así como así.

Seguimos comiendo, y sé que me va a pedir algo, pues se ha pasado alzando la mirada de su plato y luego vuelve a bajar la mirada.

Alzó los platos y espero que lo que me pida no sea algo muy descabellado.

Empiezo a lavar los platos y ella se sienta en el mueble que está junto al fregadero.

\- Mamá. - Y ahí está.

-¿Sip?

\- Mañana es viernes y las chicas van a hacer una pequeña reunión, y me invitaron, no termina muy tarde, y vamos a ser puras chicas.

\- Hija... - Digo con cansancio.

\- Por favor. - Dice suplicando.

Yo suspiro, no me gusta que empiece a salir a tan temprana edad, menos por qué sé que van a beber, no me molesta que lo haga, pero estaría mucho más tranquila si lo hiciera aquí.

Y es cuando se me ocurre.

\- Está bien, pero debe ser aquí.

Ella sonríe, y me abraza.

\- Mañana les digo. - Me da un beso en la mejilla, y empiezo a pensar que es lo que sabía que pasaría. - Te amo.

Yo muevo la cabeza, al fin de cuentas solo se es joven una vez.

\- Cambió de escena -

Ya moví todo lo que se pueda romper a mi habitación, y fui por un libro nuevo, para no tener que salir mucho, compre las botanas y refrescos para que mi hija no hiciera nada de gasto.

Suena como se abre la puerta y sé que mañana voy a tener que limpiar toda la casa.

Salgo de la cocina y veo a mi hija con otras tres chicas, y sinceramente pensé que iban a ser más.

Las tres pelirrojas, muy diferentes entre ellas y muy bonitas.

Una tiene el pelo rizado, no es tan alta, pero creo que mide lo mismo que mi hija. Otra me sorprende que sea una chica de secundaria, es alta y tiene un cuerpo exuberante, bastante bien desarrollada, y su pelo tapa uno de sus ojos. Y por último la más chica, tiene el cabello en dos coletas y es pecosa, pero su sonrisa infantil es contagiosa.

\- Mamá. - Dice mi hija, mientras yo me acerco. - Te presentó, ella es Merida. - Dice señalando a la de pelo rizado. - Jessica. - la chica que está bastante desarrollada. - Y Anna.

Ellas me dan la mano mientras me son presentadas.

\- Mucho gusto, soy la madre de Punzy, me pueden llamar Elsa.

\- Mucho gusto, gracias por prestarnos su casa, le prometo no aremos desastre. - Me dice Anna, y me sorprende que sea esa niña de la que me cuenta Punzi.

Yo sonrío.

\- No se preocupen, siéntanse como en casa, yo estaré en mi habitación.

Punzi las guía al sillón, veo que Mérida saca una bocina de su mochila y la conectan a un celular, la música no es muy fuerte, y empiezan a platicar. No tardan mucho en empezar a hacer bromas, y supongo que no van a empezar a tomar conmigo aquí, así que subo a mi habitación.

Ya ha pasado poco más de tres horas, y hace una que las risas se detuvieron, estoy tranquila pues no he escuchado que la puerta se abra, pero de todas formas salgo a ver qué todo este en orden.

Apenas estoy en camino cuando me llega el olor a alcohol, cuando ya llegó abajo, me quedo de piedra.

Mi hija...

mi propia hija...

mi niña de quince años...

Está sobre Mérida, recostadas en el sillón, la está comiendo a besos, y no me espantaría tanto, pero la niña de pelo rizado tiene su pantalón en las rodillas y nada cubre su pecho, veo que mi hija empieza a bajar su mano por su estómago y está se pierde entre sus piernas, y yo me volteo, no quiero ver eso, y no sé ni qué hacer, necesito echarme agua en la cara, corro al baño que está en la parte de abajo.

Apenas voy abriendo la puerta, el sonido es inconfundible, veo ambos cuerpos pegándose uno contra el otro, Anna tiene sus pantalones en el piso y con sus brazos sostiene las piernas de Jessica, la embiste con fuerza, los gemidos y gruñidos son casi animales, Jessica tiene sus pechos al aire, y por solo un segundo lo veo, Anna tiene algo entre las piernas que es con lo que embiste a Jessica.

Y corro a mi habitación, es mucho por procesar.

No salgo hasta que escucho la puerta abrirse y cerrarse. Han pasado un par de horas, y aún no sé cómo manejar toda la situación.

Bajo a la sala, todo está limpio y en orden, hasta parece que limpiaron los sillones, y agradezco que son de piel, nada huele mal, y espero que mi hija no tarde mucho en decirme lo qué pasó, pero en lo que lo hace voy a tratar de pensar cómo no hacerla sentir incomoda.

\- Cambió de escena -

Ha pasado una semana desde la reunión de mi hija, y ella no me ha dicho nada, pero parece feliz, hay veces en las que he escuchado como se le escapa el nombre de Merida como susurro, y espero me tenga la confianza para decirme la verdad.

Pero eso no es lo que ha estado ocupado más mi cabeza últimamente. He tenido sueños, bueno no cualquier tipo de sueños, "esos" sueños. No estaría así, si no fuera por la protagonista de mis fantasías, en los sueños es tan lúcida el rostro de la niña Anna, en ellos me veo a mi con ella, pero eso no puede ser, es decir, solo tiene quince años, es tan...

No sé, creo que solo es por el hecho que me falta tener intimidad con alguien, y que me sorprendió "eso". Si solo es eso.

Hoy mi hija se va con su padre a pasar el fin de semana, estoy un poco triste, pero no lo puedo evitar.

En cuanto se va siento lo sola que se siente la casa.

Caminó a mi habitación y empiezo a navegar en Fecebook, veo un par de imágenes graciosas, y de pronto sale publicidad de un antro, se ve que es divertido, y no está muy lejos, y creo que es un buen momento para empezar a salir, puede que así se me quite la imagen de esa niña.

Me arreglo y pido un taxi, me puse un pantalón de mezclilla negra pegado y una camisa, con zapatillas. Apenas llego y veo que al parecer es más popular de lo que pensé, y no sé si esto fue buena idea, ni siquiera sé si me dejaran pasar.

Apenas me voy a formar, cuando el cadenero me llama, con un poco de desconfianza me acerco. Pero lejos de pedirme que me alejé, me abre la puerta y me invita a pasar.

La música es bastante alta, casi todos están en la pista bailando, todo está obscuro solo iluminado por luces neón, a los costados de la pista hay un par de sillones y al fondo está la barra.

Camino hasta la barra, me siento en un taburete y pido una cerveza.

Apenas le voy dando un trago, siento una mano en mi espalda, estoy apunto de voltearme a darle un golpe a cualquier que lo haya hecho, pero casi escupo el trago de cerveza al ver quien está a un lado mío.

Su sonrisa es la misma. Y no puedo evitar voltear a ver sus pantalones. Es Anna.

\- Hola, qué sorpresa verla por aquí.

Ella casi grita por el ruido.

\- Más me sorprende que tú estés aquí, pensé que no dejaban pasar a menores de edad.

Ella se ríe, y pone un dedo sobre su boca.

\- Shhhh... es un secreto.

Yo río, y ella se sienta a mi lado, con un movimiento el Barman le sirve un trago, es un shot de color amarillento y ella se lo toma de un trago.

\- ¿Y tu novia?

No sé ni porque pregunte eso, solo se me salió.

Ella me voltea a ver, y me mira confundida.

\- ¿Quien?

\- Jessica. - De verdad debería callarme.

\- Ella no es mi novia, pero supongo que cualquiera mataría por tener una oportunidad con ella.

\- ¿Tu también?

Ella niega. - No es mi tipo.

Ella pide otro trago, y supongo que no le gusta hablar sobre eso, pues su sonrisa cayó.

Yo acabo mi cerveza y no sé que decir.

\- Y, ¿que le gusta hacer?

Yo la miro confundida, volteo a ver alrededor, no creo que este sea un lugar para platicar.

Ella parece captó la indirecta, y se levanta, pienso que se va a ir, cuando toma mi mano, y me guía a la parte de atrás de la barra.

La música se escucha mucho menos, y el lugar parece completamente aparte del antro, hay sillones y nos sentamos en uno.

Las copas y las risas no pararon, ella tiene tanto que hablar, que no he parado de reírme, y creo que también tiene que ver con todo lo que he tomado.

Ella sonríe, y por un momento todo se detiene, la música deja de sonar, y no me considero una persona superficial, pero esta niña es hermosa, sus finos labios, su cabello, su rostro, esos bellos ojos...

Esos ojos, podría perderme en ellos, y antes de pensar en que estoy haciendo, tomo sus mejillas y la beso.

Siento como soltó un pequeño chillido de sorpresa, pero sus labios son tan suaves que no me importa, el calor que siento en mis labios rápidamente baja a todo mi cuerpo, juro que nunca lo he sentido.

Es como una necesidad, necesito sentirla más cerca mío, así que me voy acercando más a ella, su lengua recorre mi labio, y la sensación es tanta que suelto un pequeño gemido, ella parece que lo tomo como una invitación, pues siento como invade mi boca, y yo solo puedo dejar que haga conmigo lo que quiera.

De pronto se aleja de mi.

\- Vámonos de aquí.

Ella gruñe, y yo no puedo decirle nada en contra.

Me toma de la mano y salimos del antro. Tomamos un taxi y ella ataca mi cuello mientras vamos a no sé dónde.

El carro para, y ella paga, casi me saca jalándome.

Estamos en un condominio, ella abre la reja y caminamos al que está justo enfrente. Apenas abre la puerta, me vuelve a besar.

Siento como sus manos recorrer mis costados, siento como su tacto me quema, sus manos traviesas sé ponen en mi cintura y empiezan a subir por mis costados, su tacto es gentil, pero siento el fuego en sus dedos. Entres besos recorremos el departamento, de pronto siento la pared en mi espalda y su cuerpo contra el mío, sus dedos dejan mis costillas y bajan a mi cintura, siento sus uñas en contra de la tela de mi pantalón, y de pronto ya no siento el suelo, y solo puedo enredar mis piernas en su cintura y abrazar su cuello para no caerme.

Ella avanza conmigo sobre de ella, y parece que no peso nada, pues abre la puerta de una habitación y me recuesta sobre la cama.

Ella se aleja y sus ojos me ven con tanta intensidad que siento que puede ver mi alma entera, y lo que más me sorprende es el hecho que me encanta.

\- Dios, no sabes cuánto soñé con esto.

Y cuando estoy por responder ella me vuelve a besar. Sus manos desabrochan el botón de mi pantalón, y siento cómo se sienta sobre sumí cadera y uno a uno quita los botones de mi camisa.

Sus ojos no dejan de ver los míos. Y no sé que es lo que veo en ellos, pero lo que eso sea, hace que mi corazón se estremezca.

Antes de darme cuenta mi sujetador sale volando, cuando trato d cubrirme con las manos, ella toma el derecho en su boca y con su mano masajea el izquierdo, no puedo reprimir el gemido que sale de mi boca, y muevo mis piernas para sentir como la humedad cubre todo mi centro.

Y de pronto siento como estoy llegando, solo con sentir como toma mi pezon entre sus dientes.

Siento mi cabeza volar y el calor cubre todo mi cuerpo.

Cuando empiezo a tener otra vez noción de mi, veo mis pantalones volar en el aire, solo con voltear hacia abajo, veo a Anna entre mis piernas, y siento su lengua sobre mí pelvis, siento mis orejas quemar cuando recuerdo que no me depile, pero ella no parece tomarle importancia y sigue lamiendo sobre mi vello, pero la sensación se intensifica al sentir como da una gran lamida a mi botón, y siento sus labios sobre ese punto lleno de nervios, siento cada roce, cada lamida, cada suspiro sobre mi piel, no tardó mucho en llegar otra vez.

Veo como se quita su camisa y sujetador sin mucha ceremonia, sus pechos son pequeños, pero con los pezones más hermosos que he visto.

Pero me sorprendo cuando se baja los pantalones y veo su gran erección, es mucho más grande que el de mi ex esposo, se irgue hacia el frente y veo una gota salir de la punta, su gran cabeza de color rosa.

Ella se posiciona entre mis piernas, de un solo empujón entra de lleno, siento como llega a mi fondo, y de inmediato él climax me alcanza, su respiración se vuelve pesada mientras empuja sus caderas en contra de las mías, sus movimientos son fuertes, y sus gruñidos hacen que todo se caliente. Mientras siento como llega cada vez más adentro sus manos toman mis pechos y los aprietan.

Ella toma mis piernas, las pone en sus hombros y el empuje se hace aún más fuerte, yo en un momento tomo sus nalgas en mis manos, siento lo tersa de su piel y aprieto. Cuando siento que va a llegar, meto mis dedos entre sus nalgas, siento su interior, y ella deja salir todo dentro de mi, siento como llena mi interior y el mayor orgasmo de mi vida hace que todo se vuelva blanco y siento como si me hiciera del baño, y no me importa un carajo.

Ella se desploma sobre de mi, y me besa una última vez antes de dormir.

Yo tampoco tardó mucho en quedar dormida.

Despierto apenas el sol va saliendo, y veo a la pelirroja a un lado mío, y es cuando caigo en cuenta de lo que he hecho, tomo mi ropa y me visto mientras salgo del departamento.

No puedo creer que me acosté con una niña de quince años.

\- Cambió de Escena -

A pasado una semana y Anna me a buscado mucho, pero cada que la veo, siento como si no pudiera ni verla, pero cuando no la veo, siento que me estoy muriendo en vida.

Lloro por las noches, mi vida solo es un mal chiste, por Dios, estoy llorando por una quinceañera.

Mi hija me está hablando, y no le estoy poniendo atención.

\- Perdona, no te escuche bien.

Mi hija vuelve a suspirar. Y parece que es muy importante.

\- Mamá, estoy saliendo con alguien.

Pongo la mejor sonrisa que puedo. - Me alegro mucho.

\- Solo... que... es una mujer.

Yo sonrío, me levanto y la abrazo. - Hija, el amor es amor.

Y no puedo dejar de pensar que soy una hipócrita.

\- ¿No estas enojada?

\- Claro que no.

Ella me abraza.

\- Sabes, Anna está muy extraña.

Y siento como me tenso con la mención de su nombre.

\- ¿si?

\- Está muy triste, y no puedo hacer que hable.

Y es cuando pienso, que tan malo sería.

\- Hija, ¿Que piensas de las parejas con diferencia de edad?

Ella me voltea a ver, y me sonríe.

\- Lo acabas de decir, amor es amor.

Mi hija sale de la casa rumbo al escuela. Pero de pronto siento muchas náuseas, voy al baño y devuelvo todo mi desayuno.

Y recuerdo que no use condon con Anna. ¡Y no puede ser!

Es hora de tomar una decisión.

Y antes que pueda pensar en que voy a hacer, suena el timbre de mi casa.

Abro la puerta y la veo con una gran caja de chocolates frente mío.

\- Por favor, sé que soy una niña, pero... eres la mujer más maravillosa que he conocido, no he podido sacarte de mi cabeza.

Yo siento como un millar de mariposas toman mi estómago.

Y esta es la prueba de fuego.

\- Anna... Creo que estoy embarazada

Por unos segundos se queda ahí de pie y cuando siento que no va decir nada, me toma en sus manos y me carga.

\- ¡No puede ser! ¡Voy a ser madre! - Me besa con tanto cariño. - Gracias.

Y yo no sé que va a pasar, pero sonrío.

Al final, si puede ser.


End file.
